My Yubel
by kuribohbonbons
Summary: Takes place after Yubel and Jaden's duel, before he returns to DA. Jaden and Yubel want to show how much they love each other. Lemon.


**This is my first ever lemon, so I hope you enjoy. I will be referring to Yubel as a female**

* * *

Yubel held Jaden's crying face in her hands. She felt tears come out of her own eyes as well. Her eyes widened as he looked up at her with his wet brown eyes.

"Yubel," Jaden finally spoke.

"Jaden," She responded to him.

Jaden reached up with his right arm and stroked her cheek trailing down her jaw line to her chin. "I forgive you," he spoke in a warm tone.

"But, I hurt your friends," she muttered.

He shook his head that was still being held in Yubel's hands. "It's okay... You didn't really know any better. You just wanted to show that you loved me." _Even if it was a bit messed up._ "I'm sorry for how I hurt you. I love you, Yubel."

"Jaden…" Yubel whispered. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully.

Then suddenly, Jaden reached up, and planted a kiss right on her lips. Yubel's eyes amplified with shock. He pulled away and their eyes met. He gave her an innocent, child-like smile.

Yubel ran her hands threw his hair, pulling slightly as she brought him in closer. Jaden wrapped his arm around her neck as they kissed, once more. Yubel's tonged graced Jaden's thin lips. He opened his mouth as he let her explore in to it.

Jaden briefly let go of her and threw off his Slifer Red jacket. Then he embraced her into another kiss.

He buried his face into the crook her neck, it felt hot on her already hot skin. He breathed heavily as he kicked off his red shoes. His knees felt weak as he reached down to undo his pants.

Right before he was about to unbutton them, Yubel reached down, and she clutched his wrist, "Jaden… I want to make you happy."

His head was still resting on her shoulder. His forehead felt sweaty and wet. He nodded. His voice was hoarse, "Yeah… I want… to make… you happy… too."

She let go of his arm and let him continue undoing his pants. He struggled a bit with them. When they were finally off, he leaned against Yubel causing her to fall onto the ground. She breathed in deep as the impact of falling and hitting the ground shocked her.

Jaden's hands were resting on her chest. He listened to the sound of her heartbeat. With his left hand he traced her breast, down to her rips, and over her hips. When he found her entrance he hovered over it with his middle finger.

Not really knowing what he was doing, he gently and slowly inserted his index and middle fingers inside her. He listened to how her heart started to beat faster as he moved his fingers.

Yubel's head was turned to the right; a hot blush fell across her dark skin. Her eyes were half lidded. Yubel panted, "Jaden…Jaden…Jaden," between fast, deep, breaths.

His two fingers were still inside her. He bent them causing Yubel to toss her head back and let out a throaty moan. He removed his wet fingers, and grabbed her face and placed an open mouth kiss on her lips. Happily accepting, Yubel wrapped her arms around Jaden's mid-back and pressed his body in to hers.

She squeezed him tighter earning her a moan from him. She rolled her self over to be on top of him. Jaden looked up at her. His brown eyes were wide as he looked at her lips, to the red on her cheeks, and then back into her eyes.

Yubel was still hovering over Jaden. She had both her arms placed up, above his shoulders, and her legs around his hips. She positioned her self over his hard length. Her blush deepened as she moaned loudly. Her hands were resting his stomach, pushing down on him every time that she moved. She moved her hips back and forth, moaning louder each time.

Jaden's bangs stuck to his wet forward. He threw his head back. He breathed in deep and exhaled in a harsh, raspy tone. He arched his back forward. He reached down to grab one of Yubel's hands, and he laced his fingers with her larger ones. He snaked his free hand up to her hair. He tugged softly at her strands as he lifted himself up to place a messy kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Jaden squeezed his eyes tight as he grinded his hips in to hers. He felt a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. He groaned. The tingling sensation grew everything she moved her hips the way she did. He felt himself release inside her.

Jaden collapsed on to his back. He was breathing heavily. Yubel soon felt a tingling sensation and she soon released. She let out a high pitch moan as her body fell on top of Jaden's.

She rolled off of him towards his right. She reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled and rested in hand on top of hers. He spun in to her embrace.

Yubel held him tighter. She rested hear head on top of his. She buried her face in to his soft, yet greasy hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. She rocked him. What felt like forever, she pulled back and looked at Judai's sleepy face.

He looked up at her. He blinked with his tired eyes, "What is it, Yubel?"

She shook her head. _Just glad to be here._ "I never thought that you would accept my love…" _I'm not that pretty, like that boy._ She felt her lips turn in to a frown. She shook that thought out her mind

Jaden shook his head, "I promised to love you. No matter what."

Yubel sighed. She brought him in closer to her body.


End file.
